The Boy In The Birds Circle
by Jame Press
Summary: Shinichi and Ran have secretly something together. The boy who became his and her friend. He is smart , like a puzzled and deepest to read his thinking. Please beware him. Ladie and Gentleman , I glad to be introduced him.
1. Chapter 1 : I thinks and I do it

**One Shot :The Boy In the Bird Circle**

It is because of the noise. Because talk in the discussion does not know. Or why not know. Boredom has come ...  
This is not a story. Happened when one of my father's jobs ended. And the reward is enough to travel for weeks.  
Father agreed with Mother. Go far away to travel more than normal trip? I told my children to study. Have a good enough And go back without a traffic jam? The result is almost mouthful. Then the phone rang.  
" Hello , this is Kudo's home , Kudo Yusaku Say it"  
" Ya ….Yusa...That you really? "  
" Ma …Masa … You're a giant That's a voice! "  
How many years? When my wife have a novel that I see, I think that crazy-guy that like to write in the room it would end up like this!

"Damn it! I'm working on this for over ten years. Read the book to find it! You are also good! "  
"I'm fine, my city is where I lived that want to promote travel exhibition. Anyway, You took my Kozan city to put in the your murder novel plot! 

"Promote travel with murder mystery novels. What do you think of that? I think I'll stop with my family. Do you have any accommodation? It's late anyway because this is late on May. , that would be full ... "  
"I'll have it now! 

After my father's speech There is a quarrel over the phone. He decided to Expel the customer who pays the rent.

keep half of the rent for the room and left now. The wife of Father's Friend quarrels with him  
The story is that Kudo's house will go to Kosan City in Shimane Prefecture for six days.  
Two hours and then talk about the old. After getting in and out of the train

The boy started walking around. Through the Ryo-Kan of His father friend. Hot spring , Useful Space ,  
15 staying rooms ….He hinted  
The view is very good and located by the sea , But They have thinking about  
promote travel exhibition by mysterious murder novel …  
All my dad's friend is group of crazy man?

The boy's eyes stumble upon one thing. The back of the ryokan he came to stay. There is a small garden behind the house. There is a large Japanese pine tree. It's blowing by the wind. Invite to look and play.  
But at the cone. Back to the strange things.  
He saw a child of his own. That girl's face , Her eyes are deep Take a gentle breath, like a nap, and have many birds are beside hers. At the end of the leg.

She wears a ryokan robe and stays in a Hakata suit as if she is coming out of a hot spring. Her long black hair was polished and tied behind her.

The boy was like a mantra, he approached. Many birds are frightened to fly away secretly, she wakes up.  
Young boy's eyes sparkle He walks in without waiting. And shake hands immediately.  
"How could she do that, just sleeping like a bird like Dr. Doolittle? Women's version! "  
"Tell me a bit ... really, if you tell me, I'll take you to Tokyo! My lady! "  
"Stop, what can you do with a girl like that? " 

A girl with long hair, eyes wide with a lightly white dress quiclky charges near to the boy.

Her face is reddish  
The young man delighted with the looking that birds flying to his new friend who came across. ,his face is begins pale.… He begins to withdraw from the new conversation partner.

But because of the jeans that his mom bought this. It's long a little. He stumbled to the ground. His Knitting yarns stain dust to the ground. And also the second wave of attacks. With the girl knocking to him by her right hand fully force.

Poke.

"Oh It's hurt! , What the hell are you doing? I really invite you to take a trip because her parents beg! "

" The two stories that you accords is not same! , Crazy man! How do you handle the girl hand?. I'm sorry instead him to you . That's this guy do with you that is! How do you do? I'll tell this to his parents, let me come here, Shinichi. Today you had to punish sure!

"M ... man ! " Kudo Shinichi, and Mori Ran exclaimed at the same time. Really its like to see his face like a woman is still up. Uphold he is still make his hair to long hair. But whhe see him again  
his ryo-kan cloths and his Hagata that tied with Obi of man!

" What do you say that? That you don't tell me the cause when you come here is you want to visit the cuties girl! "  
" Not that, That I talked with you he is boy because I feels my observation skills is retrograde! I do not look he is boy. That you wrong understand to me , I hurts myself twice. Rewarding to me. Crazy girl! "  
" What kind rewarding! It's you! You had bad intent. You tell him If tell me a bit ... really, if you tell me, I'll take you to Tokyo! My lady! 

When you was not here, it was so amazing. All round of this boy Like a bird park.  
There are birds flying around himself , arms around the shoulders of him. It likes all birds see him like is a tree.  
"Because I sleep and think of myself as a tree. It became that way ... "

The strange words of a boy like Shinichi make a puzzled , but make Ran to surprise . 

"Hey, what are you talking about?" You should trick about Sprinkle beans and foods of the birds. It's like that. "  
"The waste mouth man! This is a matter of determining the breath, meditation! , Trick Trock crazy ...Err , You do this he said he watch that you can do it again for me to see please? I want to see "  
" I can't do it , ladies ... I feel that if I do, you will enjoy it. He will have to quarrel with me ...I want to be a good friend both you and him. Since we first met." 

"Oh, this guy's okay, I'll tell you about her. The time she is to go with me. The mouth is good. But she is very fear the ghost. After the hill is here , there is a shrine, you want to guide me and her to test the fear. If you make her a scream. That will pay you back to Tokyo. That I guarantee is worth it! " 

"No, do not listen to me, I'm afraid of ghosts. If it is a tree with animals and birds that I want to see .The event about a lot of birds is live around with people . It's just a Snow white tale or a movie like Dr. Doolittle only .  
Can you make it again to me see it? Please , please " 

" I will make for you between two of you stay here. but I want to warn you. My new boyfriend, You do not do that with this girl again. When she got into poke your head because she was jealous to you.  
I would tell you to have a good fan. You should be happy. "

"…F Fan.…, Hey, I have met you first and then you can not to assume that crazy girl is my fan!. Who are you ? Are you drop form Sci-fi movie? You say it say it …..Oh, Yes. I'm a messy person when you sleep.

Oh, yeah, I'm the one to disturb you when you sleep. You may be tired of helping at home, sorry. " You may be tired of helping at home, I'm sorry.. 

"Yes Yes , You can not say I'm a fan with crazy guy. We are just childhood friends ..F Fan…Fan …That what word is..?  
The words make Ran angry and pungent. She touch her pointers together

The boy stood up, shaking his new friend's shoulders at the mouth without the groove immediately.

"You do not want to marry with her ...  
If I started doing the bird circle again . And can I dating with her to be a fan? "

"... ah ... uh ... it's not .. it's not too many .. then you will not be able to do this, then who are you? You must be like my dad told me. The son of a my dad's friend who is here. It looks like a strange girl, and the mouth of his neck seems to be stoned. Yes, Are you to be him? My dad's friend son! "

The words make Shinichi angry and pungent. He stood up, shaking his new friend's shoulders at the mouth without the groove immediately.  
" แปลว่า นายไม่อยากแต่งกับเธอ...ถ้างั้น ผมเริ่มทำเรื่องนกเกาะอีกครั้งแล้ว เริ่มคบเธอเป็นแฟนได้ใช่ไหม? "

"You do not want to marry with her ...If I started doing the bird circle again . And can I dating with her to be a fan? "  
"... ah ... uh ... it's not .. it's not too many .. then you will not be able to do this, then who are you? You must be like my dad told me. The son of a my dad's friend who is here. It looks like a strange girl, and the mouth of his neck seems to be stoned. Yes, Are you to be him? My dad's friend son! "

"That would be asking. Release my shoulder please?. This is injury charged ? Mr. Detective "

" Eh! " 

Shinichi releases his new boyfriend shoulder. Ran feel that. This boy has some strange things, he is different, elegant and has some secrets hidden. It's like he's able to perceive the feelings of the people very deeply.

 **"I'm introducing myself, Enjoji Masahiro, Nice to meet you. Kudo Shinichi-kun and Mouri Ran-chan."**

This is the first meeting of a new friend with a unique personality and one of the friends that Shinichi with Ran will not talk about him.


	2. Chapter 2 : Answer

**Thank you for all reviewer and all reader  
This my fanfic is became semi-long , I intend to development this story about 20 -25 .  
If I have times.  
Let enjoy this**

 **Silverplan : 07.34 AM – 15 / 12 / 2017**

 **One Shot :The Boy In the Bird Circle : 01 – Answer  
** In the evening of first day arrives. At ryokan Enjoji , Kudo family and Enjoji family , owner of this ryokan still  
talk continued and they can't think to stop. Old friend of Kudo Yusaku . Shiniichi's father is Enjoji Masasugu.  
He is 4th generation of this ryokan that is family business. 

Ryokan Enjoji has famous about three good things and one bad thing. Good service , Good location and  
Very good tasty food. But one bad thing is loudness of owner and he had temperamental. 

In the past about high school ages , Yusaku was to be well-known in his high school that he like patrol around in the school and observed outside school. He find out all things to writing and he like playing the camera  
habitually. Therefore , he became chief of two clubs are newspaper club and mystery club.

The relationship of Yusaku and Masasugu are beginning. When one day , Yusaku finding to solves problem about closed manuscript of school newspaper. He can not make it on time. It has no two pages for the column script whose is readable. By the time that , he can't close it.  
Immediately , it 's abnormally that Masasugu which is not known. Then he came to newspaper club. 

At that time, Masasugu is vice captain of baseball club. Then the starting point of theirs relationship is begins.  
" Hey , Is this writing club? Who's here? I would to have something to help! "  
Masasugu in giant body that 1st class high school student shouted in newspaper club's room. It established at the back of 3rd class building. Then all members in club are solving about empty page positively.

" Ow! , It's very crazy. Uncle Sugita , who stays at 3rd district tell me that he find out the orange robber. The robber is his neighbor's nephew. Is this normal story not used to closed manuscript?  
Kudo Yusaku is very angriest. He likes to publishing newspaper and playing camera equally. But it must be interesting thing. The normal story is cancel! His hairpiece is lightly to be busy. 

" Err…I thinks you do what do something to this voice is outside at the door's club now. Chief Kudo "  
Izumiya Dai , vice chief of club and junior school's old friend of Yusaku say that.  
This another friend of Yusaku who became Chief Editor of Newspaper called Koshokeibunsha.  
Rarely , he will some contact to Yusaku. When Shinichi was born , Dai went to visit and say that  
" This kid is your son surely! " 

" Hey! Look at this. Today , Nanao and Touru are absent. We must closed manuscript. It left one and half page.  
What do you do? Hmm..Dai! ...You let to me writes this ( Hello , this page is free. We would to publish about the boy who is orange robber but we can't published it. End! ) like that! " 

" I thinking , Yusaku. The guy who is shouting at the outside and he called my club is write club. He may has what something that you can write interesting story too. He shouted many minute ago. You annoy to heard him or you don't care about him! " Izumiya Dai talks with excitement and warn to Yasuku about the opportunity will coming to him for closed manuscript.  
He decided to crap the visitor who shouted and had big body more than him about double size because of  
he is very angry. The work that he would to do finish, he can't do it and it has someone to interrupt this. 

" Hey! This is write club. We have no some beans to chase the giant! ...If you want some beans , Go to kitchen!"  
Enjoji Masasugu saw Kudo Yusaku's face. He thinking this jerk dare person who he never seen and called Giant  
anyway. I hear about he is to be abusive long time. …Herr ..I can not seem to solve the problem.  
Be patient to better.  
" Some beans can't make giant to full. And I also not Giant ...I am a man who ask you to find something? 

" ...The case!...When it finished …Can I publishing on newspaper? Or not?" Yusaku's eyes are sparkling eyes  
He thinks I do closed manuscript now! "  
" Up to you! After this problem were solved. But you can't find out it. Thirty member of baseball club will take you die surely! The eyeglasses guy! "  
" Tell me now! ..You 're giant. No No…the sufferer Come on come on Hey Dai! ..The case! "

Shinichi is listening for more than thirty minutes. Because he was forced to sit with Ran by his father.  
At almost 9.00 PM, The boy cried out when the story ended because the story in high school period of Yusaku  
that his father remembered the past with his father's old friends yet. It was new and exciting for Shinichi at the time.

"In summary, the money in the baseball club is about sixty thousand yen.  
That was collected by all member for gathering with the budget of the school to buy the new equipment set. Because of three members of club use method to collecting money by they kept money and moving for prevent  
that was stolen. And they know the storage together. Until the money is in the kendo equipment bag.  
Because the chief of woman's kendo club is secretly dating with member of baseball club who is last storage man. That's it , His bag and her bag is switching because he and her use same bag. And the switching happened when they come back to their home together?! "

Shinichi was pleased to hear this. While Ran listening to it. She is red face and red more. She thinks that it is too poor. The money is lost because they twos. Not enough ,they also known secretly dating together by all of people in school.

" Yes , that story made dad's newspaper is loudly quickly. Although dad covers their name and surname.  
But that bag , everybody knows that Shigeru-kun , the 3rd batter and Azuki-chan , the chief of woman's Kendo club are dating together. With Azuki-chan is not worry , she scold and her eyes are fierce normally. Everybody can't tease her at that time. But Shigeru-kun is not , until now he is still angry with dad and uncle Masa. …  
How are these two now? "

" How are they? ...Two years ago , Shigeru still call to me yet. Shigeru is very busy and can't find time to rest.  
But Azuki-chan , she was pregnancy second child. Shigeru tell me that he still very angry to you. He said that  
how that is unfolding guy became the richest novelist? But I can't blame him because me and my wife were marriage together because Yusaku!... Actually, it must have included me here! Who will know that Shigeru who is quietly. He can secretive dating with Azuki-chan! .." 

Yukiko who is listening throughout . She turn to whisper with Enjoji Yasuna , Masasugu's wife that she serving breadfruit and beer come in to the room. She is small body woman and temperamental . This habit should have  
to vanquish her big man husband. When her family stay at first , Yukiko saw her efforts that stands by tip toe and push Masasugu's ear. She shouting to her husband for he was realized.  
Do you think to collapse your ancestors business by chasing a daily customer like that? Mr. brainless owner! 

" These two are in perfect well done together. I just knew that. My husband has old friends is a big guy ryokan owner. It is not appropriate for him to be obsessed with books and writings. "  
"I see my husband is so much better then that ... please sign your signature to me. Your drama period that I watch every episode! "  
" Well, you're good when I come in. I saw you just that vanquished your husband. " 

" I do not want to do it. He is like a kid. Call it today, We live together like older sister and younger brother.  
At that time, he entered the College of Hotel management . I was there but I did not study there.  
I just went to buy the cake at cake shop where next to the college.  
I often go to shop. One day , He appears to me and told me this may not be like your favorite cake.  
But I do it all the time. Please get it…My lady.  
He is big size guy but he dare to make a salty cake to ask a woman to be a fan ... Born to never meet it! 

" Listen to the romantic bitter it….It is not romantic sweet like my husband. I met him 4-5 times. When He come to help my drama production for write the writing script about his new novel. Anyway ,he invite me to dating.  
At the first dating , He propose to me at the restaurant immediately . I also think that it looks good to him. Be in awesome. But now , his habit is very hard working. It invites me to get angry every day!

Yukiko said while she drinking beer.  
" Excuse me if I interrupt you , This pretty girl who is here. Is she your daughter? She don't look like your son."  
Enjoji Yasuna fade away her eyes to Ran. She can drinking orange juice only and try to take the preparing melon to eat be quietly. While the funny story is ends , And Shinichi thought that there was still time to do other things. He fillips Ran and they walk put the big room. After Shinichi invites Ran out of the room  
Yukiko smiling . She hold her hand on mount and whispering with Yasuna. She said  
"She is my future daughter-in-law…the most pretty girl." Yukiko speaks to Ran likes admiration and pleasure.  
" Wow..look at her silently. ... seems to be more compatible than my son's lover! "  
"Hm, Your son too? Oh!. When I am coming , I hear your son are silently boy. Has he got a girl friend? "  
"Lest it not be like that ... It is called he has chosen woman who is to be his wife. "

Shinichi walks by he was following by Ran to find the way around the Ryokan again.  
After day times, Shinichi was very angry at the afternoon.  
The boy who has ages nearly him. That he also is his dad's friend son. He stuttering. In addition , he and Ran  
were shocked by him because he dare to said exciting story. After he was introduced himself again to Shinichi's parents at five o'clock in the evening before the dinner begins. He was disappeared!  
Shinichi thinks and thinking again. The more he thinks and the more pungent.  
If I visited that guy again…I will retake him hardly! 

" What is this! This food set is wrong! " The customer who was furious and looked out of his face with a scar on his face. It indicated he is not good man surely. He shouted when he stand in front of his rest room. In front of the room , the woman who wears kimono that embroiled the sign of Ryokan. Her ages is about eighteen – nineteen years old. Her face pale and she pouted her small mouth. She was prepared to be guilty.  
Shinichi and Ran just only standing and saw her beside.  
Shinichi thinks if this customer do what something don't make sense. He will go to help that sister. 

"Sorry, I'm sorry. But according to the orders received. This is a sea bass set that you order it. "  
A young receptionist tries to explain.  
" What! What's the hotel? Argue the customer! "  
The middle man who looks like a yakuza indeed. He snarl up loudly. But Shinichi moves closer. He has seen from a nearer angle. This jerk is using his eyes to lift up this sister!  
"To change it. Please ask for a new order. " The receptionist tried to solve the mistake.  
"Hey sis, if you want it to ended. I think I have the right to compensate others! "  
The yakuza who his face has the scared on face. He will be able to reach the shoulder of the young receptionist . Shinichi thinks thought into it. While Ran trying to pull his arm.  
Suddenly, the young man who his speech make Shinichi is to be angry at the day times is appear!  
He came from a separate way of the Ryokan. The young man who he introduced himself.  
His name is Enjoji Masahiro! 

"Excuse me ,Man.What do you think to what you do with my future wife?"  
The words of the young man made Shinichi with Ran change their mood immediately. Shinichi shocked and his heart beat. And Ran also hug Shinichi's arms involuntary!

" H…Hm!..Boy! What the hell are you saying? "The yakuza stops his hand that thinks to catch the sister's shoulder that Shinichi thought she was in trouble. The yakuza turned to angry face to the boy was half his size. But look like a woman and eyes are fixed on the yakuza. His eyes are very rage.  
"I ask you politely what do you think of doing with my future wife?"  
"Hm! You will tell me that this maid will become your future wife!  
why! She works so bad. I have right to complaint ! "  
"You think that you want to complaint or you think that you want to make a trouble!  
... You think I and my father do not see that. How many times that the wick like you are come here?  
And doing like this how many times have you been with the another hotel around nearly this area?  
...you are member of Sanno-Myoshikan , the gang that would like to make a rush purchase this land near the sea too! ... to tell the leader of the gang. This our area and nearly others do not sell! " 

"Boy! You! " The yakuza is bloody. He snatch the boy's shirt. The boy who make him to be unbearable.  
Enjoji Masahiro smiled. He spoke softly to the yakuza. He think no one would not be heard.  
( Kyoshiro, Father apologized for hitting your head like that ... Sorry) 

That yakuza's face pales. His eyes like he never met such a thing, he thought ... This kid ... what!  
Enjoji Masahiro was released from the snatching. He walks nearly yakuza. His eyes changed into good mood and talk that there everyone heard it .  
"Sorry to scare you. ... will be reissued. After receiving the new order. Kyoshiro-san... "  
Yakuza feeing fear on his face. Then he back in the room and close the door. 

The sister that Shinichi thought to help. Grabbing the sixth deck all around the room, the yakuza threw it down in front of Shinichi and Ran. Ran pretend to helping her keep clean. But she was cut by pieces of broken dishes.  
She shivered, but she did not know what to do.  
Enjoji Masahiro bent down and grabbed her hand quickly. With He split his shirt to bandage her wound.  
He cured her wound by the cherishing. He also used his hand to pat his sister's back hand tenderly.  
"Oops! ... Masahiro-kun! ... In front of the customer! " The receptionist is embarrassed. 

Shinichi is confused mixed with exciting . He thinks Hey, Is this guy same age as like me? .That he do it!  
Ran had never seen this image. And more she hears the word is his future wife. It makes her imagine the future of two people in front of her . She acted with her heartbeat, but she also managed to stand by shaking hands with Shinichi. 

Enjoji Masahiro stopped rubbing her hand. His face shows great pleasure.  
When the wound begins to stop bloods. He said in a comforting voice.  
" I'm sorry, Mihane-Nee, your hand is very beautiful, I can't control myself."  
"Do not do this ... it's not good ... it's scandalized for you and me."  
"I have already announced since last year. I will marriage with you only. Of course , my decision making wasn't cancel or oppose by no one or anyone more! "  
"Ma Masahiro-kun ... I ... I beg you don't do that again. The story who made with the customer. I heard it.  
"Protecting wife is husband's duty ... but if you have someone else. Please tell me .. because of I confessed you only. If you have another ones, I'm hurt too and can't strong for it. Please excuse me for my annoying to you. "  
" I ... I'm scared it... she's doing that to the other people ... it's dangerous! .. with you and your family too."  
"I don't care ... what do I see? I think so that ... I thought that if I didn't come then what did it do something to you? Who is whoever did it to you...It will be repaid! Please go to rest and stop the work for me ...Nee-San " 

"I ...I'm going to rest. I'm still hesitant about that ... but I don't have anyone! ... "  
The receptionist called Mihane smiled shyly. She was so happy because that she has a man protect her and take care to her so many . Although he relies on twelve years old. Mihane blushed and hurriedly swept away. Then get up and walk away 

Shinichi is silent for a long time. He walked to and asked his new friend, the boy has a strange temper with his horrible look immediately.  
"Hey! ... What are you doing to that bad man! "  
" What does your meaning? , Kudo-kun. I have not thanked you so much for thinking about helping my future wife?" 

"...ya... your wife...Th..That sister! ..."  
( Will this guy dare to talk about that kind of thing even if he is equal age with me?! )  
" Yes, I will marriage with her only. Although she still not accept me now, why not? "  
"What is it ... ah ... what is it today? How many times have you been agitated?  
I asked you what you did with the Yakuza. That is it. It is the face of the surrendered man. What did you do to him? You'll just be as old as me and Ran. Why do you? "  
( I don't want to be an enemy to him. ... he's different! ) 

"Why me?. What do you want to say?. We can say it together because we are friends"  
Masahiro said with a shove. Shinichi suddenly shuddered. He began to ask questions that did not want to ask.  
"...You ... Are you psychic or ... or that have you something like that? "  
Shinichi can not say a word. He thought it was out of the ordinary.  
It is not true. Like about UFO , Like the strange story was told by his mom before bedtime.  
This is the twentieth century. Who will believe that?  
"No, no one has that kind of thing. Will I have it? "  
Masahiro replied immediately. Shinichi understand him so much. He does not believe in this guy.  
"Hey, you denied me . It's a lie, you said that we are friends. Why hide? " 

" I can't change your mind, Kudo-kun. If you believe I have it. I also have it.  
But I dare say to you I don't have anything like that ... but I don't deny that I have something else ... that is not ... psychic3. As you say, Kudo-kun "  
"What else ... Hey, you cheated me! what are you doing here? W... What do you do with yakuza? "  
"... I will tell you after we getting closer than that ...my answer that you want ...  
you and Mouri-kun should go to bed ..." 


End file.
